Pendra
Work in progress Pendra is widely renowned for its matriarchal society. The nation is in a state of perpetual war with its southern neighbour, the Arkalian Empire. Life and Society Pendra is ruled by the young Queen Alhiana I. She is only twenty three years old, but has proven to be a wise and kind Queen. She is advised by her trusted Arch Magus, the Dark Elf wizard Malus Spite, but maintains an enlightened opinion of her own. Pendra is a semi-democratic monarchy. On the death of the Queen, the leaders of the twelve Houses elect a new Queen. This choice is based upon suitability, and several times has a commoner been chosen over a noble. Since the election in 375, when the successor of Queen Sharanna was chosen, Malus Spite has had the final say. Though initially wary, his choices so far - Queen Narinna in 375 and Queen Alhiana in 401 - has shown themselves to be excellent and selfless rulers, and the twelve Houses now trusts the judgement of the Dark Elf. Since 343, when Queen Sharanna made him Arch Magus, the ruler of Pendra has been advised by Malus Spite. His wisdom and power has been invaluable to the throne, and many attribute the recent prosperity of Pendra to his advice. Nevertheless, many fear that he is in fact the de facto ruler of Pendra, and may eventually overthrow the monarchy and take overt control himself. Major Geographical Features Pendra is located between the Old River to the north and the Death River to the south. The nation is mostly farmlands, but most of the area along the Death River are stony badlands. To the east lies Kaelin Forest, given life by the two rivers which part at its eastern border. The Tellyn Hills to the south is infested with goblins, though these are usually content with fighting each other. Pendra has been largely domesticated, and wildlife is present only in the Tellyn Hills and the Kaelin Forest. The Old River teems with fish of all kinds, especially Silver Salmons. Tellyn Hills: Tellyn Hills stand on the southern border of Pendra. Once used as burial grounds, now it is infested with goblin tribes, though they rarely leave the hills - mostly out of fear of Malus Spite, who lives in nearby Sharan. Kaelin Forest: A medium-sized forest on the edge of Pendra, Kaelin Forest is a peaceful place as forests go. Few man-eating predators lurk in the forest, although there have been reports of Giant Spiders lurking in the heart of the forest. Few believe the reports, however. Many kinds of trees grow in Kaelin Forest, the most significant being Ironwood trees. Important Sites Battle of Bones: An old battlefield, the Battle of the Bones was the site of the deciding battle in the Liberation War of 340-343. For unknown reasons, the battlefield is haunted by the ghosts of those that died that day, cursed to fight the battle again every night. So far, none has survived spending the night in that accursed place. Cyanna (Large Town, 7,400): Daleena's Lament: Formerly the Royal Palace of Pendra, this mighty fortress was destroyed by Arkalian forces in 340. The rumours say that the vast treasure of Queen Daleena remains beneath the ruins, but despite many expeditions - few of which returned - into the ruins, none have found the treasure. Persistent rumours claim that the ghost of Daleena guards her treasure to this day. Hall of Valour: A mighty fortress-temple dedicated to the Southern deities Ariza and Shadran, the Hall of Valour is the home of the Swords of Valour, a military force of 200 battlepriests. All faithful are welcome, as long as they come in peace. The Hall of Valour is ruled dually by High Priestess Sharia (female human Clr 11 of Ariza) and High Blade Dakvar (male human Clr 11 of Shadran). Highwall: Hillfort: Kaelin (Large Town, 6,100): Seranna Keep: Sharan (Small Town, 2,700): Stormhaven (Large Town, 9,900): Talantha (Large City, 14,500): Tellyn (Large City, 9,200): Tellyn Keep: Tikara Keep: Regional History The land between the Old River (or Yaaralu, as the elves call it) and the Death River (or Gurthaduin) was always covered in grasslands. Despite this, it remained uninhabited throughout the first three Ages. In 211 Rhovanioni refugees, most of who were women - war widows from the recent destruction of Rhovanion at the hands of Arkalia - entered the area between the rivers. The refugees gathered under the self-titled Queen Zeela Silverthorn and founded Pendra, named after Pendram Silverthorn, Zeela's late husband. Pendra existed in relative peace for over a century. But in 340, the Arkalian Empire invaded Pendra, slew Queen Daleena, and enslaved thousands of Pendrans, especially young girls. All able-bodied Pendrans fled into Ered Numen. Pendra was occupied between 340 and 343, when the newly elected Queen Sharanna led her people back to Pendra. Aided by the Drow wizard Malus Spite, the Pendrans defeated the Arkalians and killed the Arkalian heir, Prince Taros in the Battle of Bones. Queen Sharanna took the Pendran throne with Malus as her advisor. The Arkalian Empire invaded Pendra again in 401, but the invasion was repelled by an army of undead, summoned by Malus. Since then, Pendra has existed in peace, though no-one dares to hope it will last. Plots and Rumours Map of Pendra Category:PalurinCategory:Organizations